Entrenamiento Ninja
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Minato observó la escena en shock. ¿Qué cosas les enseñaban a los niños en el famoso Clan Uchiha? [¡Feliz año 2013!]


_**Discleimer**_: Los personajes son obra exclusiva de Kishimoto-imbécil-san ¬¬, y yo sólo hago esto para terminar bien el año con algo de SasuNaru XD

.

**Entrenamiento Ninja**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sasuke corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa Namikaze, tocó un par de veces y esperó que abrieran. Una bonita mujer pelirroja le atendió y no demoró en preguntar por el paradero de su rubio amigo. Kushina lo pensó un poco antes de informarle que Naruto no estaba en casa, había salido con su padre al invernadero de la familia Yamanaka. Uchiha asintió, y con una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento salió corriendo -nuevamente- al lugar indicado. La bermeja lo vio partir, preguntándose por qué tanta prisa. ¿Qué podía inquietar a un pequeño niño de seis años? No lo sabía. Los críos siempre eran bastante curiosos.

Y mientras Uchiha atravesaba las calles, su pequeña mentecilla recordaba las palabras de su hermano mayor. Le agradecía haber compartido una de sus mayores técnicas con él. No quería perder tiempo en "practicarla" con Naruto.

…

_El pequeño Sasuke esperó su turno para entrenar en el dojo, pero su hermano tardaba demasiado y no quiso seguir sentado en el jardín. Caminó hasta el lugar, y apenas asomó su cabeza, abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver que su primo Shisui unía sus labios con los de su hermano mayor._

—_¿Nii-san?_

_Su pregunta exaltó a los dos adolescentes, separándolos con prisa. Shisui sonrió nervioso y pasó junto al pequeño, despidiéndose de ambos hermanos con un movimiento de mano. En ese instante Itachi supo que ese maldito le había dejado el problema a él. Suspiró levemente, siendo escudriñado por la interrogante mirada del pequeño azabache. _

—_¿Por qué te besabas con él?_

_Itachi parpadeó sorprendido. Podría explicarlo mejor si fuese una "chica", pero ese tipo de "cosas" no parecían nada comunes ni normales. _

—_¿Cómo sabes que es un beso? —preguntó, intentando evadir el otro tema._

—_No me creas tonto, nii-san —advirtió, frunciendo las cejas—. Mamá junta sus labios con papá cuando él va a trabajar. Ella dice que se llaman besos, y sólo tienes que dárselos a la persona que más quieres._

_Buena respuesta, aunque a él no le convenía. Y su mente de _genio_ comenzó a trabajar a prisa en busca de otra contestación. _

—_Sí, pero también sirven de "entrenamiento ninja"._

_¡Felicidades! Itachi se había ganado el premio a la mentira más tonta. _

—_¿Entrenamiento ninja?_

_El mayor asintió._

—_¿Por qué crees que los Uchiha son tan fuertes?_

_«¿Por qué son incestuosos?» quiso responder el niño, aunque no tenia bien definida esa palabra. Itachi ignoró su rostro confundido y continuó. _

—_Es una forma muy efectiva de pasar chakra, pero es una técnica secreta que pocos la usan. _

_Y con esa respuesta Sasuke quedó satisfecho. Tanto que no dudó en ir a buscar a Naruto para comenzar a entrenar._

_Cada día admiraba más a su hermano mayor. _

…

Uchiha por fin llegó a su destino, sonriendo ligeramente al observar a Naruto y a Minato salir de la floristería. Namikaze observó al niño Uchiha unos cuantos pasos, y cuando su hijo lo notó corrió a él. Sonrió ligeramente al verlos discutir por no sé qué cosas. Ese par nunca cambiaría. Iba a dar el primer paso para dar orden, cuando la acción del pequeño moreno lo dejó en shock, sin importarle que la maceta de su amada esposa cayera al suelo.

¡El descarado crío besaba a su inocente niñito!

—¿Por qué me besaste, Sasuke? —cuestionó el áureo.

Sólo fue un roce de labios, pero ambos rubios querían saber la respuesta. Sasuke encogió los hombros restándole importancia al hecho.

—No es un beso, mi hermano dice que es un entrenamiento para hacerse más fuerte.

Y pese a cualquier respuesta, Minato no salió del shock, menos al ver a su tierno retoño jalar al azabache, volviéndolo a besar.

—¡Me gusta éste entrenamiento-ttebayo! ¡Ahora sé porque papá y mamá son tan fuertes!

Naruto alzó su brazo entusiasmado y sujetó la mano de Sasuke, corriendo al parque. Minato quedó ahí parado mirando a los dos niños jugar como si nada hubiese pasado. El único preocupado parecía ser él. Sin embargo mantenía una cosa clara en su cabeza. Uchiha Itachi tendría una seria conversación con él y su adorada pelirroja. ¡¿Qué cosas les enseñaban a los niños en el famoso Clan Uchiha?!

Jamás los comprendería.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Sé que esto me salió algo raro y no tiene nada que ver con el fin de año ni nada de eso, pero en verdad quería publicarlo antes de terminar este 2012, algo así como mi última contribución para este año que casi se acaba XD **_

_**No les quito más el tiempo y solo espero que les haya gustado, y que la pasen muy bien este día y que el próximo año sea mejor que éste que termina n.n **_

_**¡Feliz año 2013!**_

_**Y que tal el último review del año? o.O?**_

_**(No habrá actualizaciones hasta el próximo año XD)**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
